Stoking the Flames
This is totalmudwing564's second fanfiction. Check out the first here! Main dragons * Morningblaze * Starspace * Surf * Sandsting Two years earlier... Morningblaze was excited. It was his first time going to the arena. He had begged his mother to let him go. Time after time she had said she was too young, but today was the day! Watching your first arena was considered a rite of passage for young Skywing dragons. After that, you could do pretty much anything, at least in Morningblaze's mind. He was pretty sure that it was going to be the best day of his life. He felt estatic as he flew the with his mother to the arena. He had memorized the way over the past two weeks, so his mother was constantly having to yell for him to wait for her. It was finally time. He was there. Morningblaze had seen the arena multiple times in his life, but this time it seemed glorious. He never wanted this moment to end. It was even more amazing on the inside. The stadium was already packed with dragons. There was a sense of excitement in the air. He wondered what it was like to see this every day. To some other dragon,it might become boring, but not to him. He felt like he could experience this day over and over again, and still feel that euphoric glee in his heart. He and his mom got their seats and waited, all the while Morningblaze was almost bouncing off the walls. "Mom?" he asked, "When will the battle start?" "It should be starting any minute now." she answered. "Hello everyone!"a voice called out. It seemed to echo across the arena. "Welcome to Queen Scarlet's arena! Oh boy we have some violence for you folks today. ARE YOU READY??????" The crowd cheered. "So folks," the dragon said, "Let's begin! Our first dragon foolishly fought against Queen Scarlet in the war. Oh course we had to make him pay for making that terrible choice. That's why we exposed him to his worse weakness! So folks, what do you think will make an Icewings go nutters?" There was complete silence, except for one dragon who yelled, "Get on with it already!" The voice answered as cheery as ever, "You guessed it folks, exposing him to heat for long periods of time! That's why our allies, the Sandwings, have so kindly strapped him down in the middle of the desert, with limited food and water, for six months!" The crowd cheered. Morningblaze became sick in his stomach. The arena wasn't seeming as much fun as it once was. "Here we have, Cube!" the dragon still announced. It went on like this for a while. Morningblaze was becoming disgusted. This is what his tribe thought was fun, killing innocent dragons! "I vow,"he said under his breath, the cracking of a neck in the background, "To stop any death that can prevented in this bloodbath." Chapter One Morningblaze woke up in a cell. He scratched another talon mark on the cell wall. He sighed. "Another day, another death." It was quite ironic, really. He was a Skywing, imprisoned by his own kind. It was all because he just wanted a little peace. He knew that there was at least one Skywing out there who believed in his causes. There were actually quite a few who did. However, they couldn't do anything right now. He was going to have to start from scratch. A guard marched up to his cell door. He sneered. "It's time for the rebel to fight, Queen's orders." Morningblaze had dreaded this day. He had hoped that it would never come to this and someone would break him out. In his heart he knew it would never happen, but it was a nice thought. That's why he made another secret plan. He marched along, wings binded. He thought back to that fateful day at the arena. He wondered once again what it was like seeing this much death on a day to day basis. No wonder most Skywings were grumpy. He was so spaced out that he didn't notice that he was in the arena already. He prepared his plan. "The voice announced," Today for Queen Ruby's birthday, we have a most special battle planned today. First we have a normal battle. Next we have the big deal. An actual Nightwing in our arena! We haven't had on here since, um, I can't speak about that day. Let's get started! " The crowd cheered. "Today we have the apparent peace rebel. He wants to stop all bloodshed in this arena. Isn't that absurd? " There was scattered laughter all around. Morningblaze thought about his mother being somewhere in the crowd. He wondered what she thought about him being here. "May I present to you, Morningblaze! "There was some applause. However there was mostly booing. A fig was even thrown into the ring. He wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying about his opponent. All he heard was the announcer as he stated," Claws ready, Fight! " Chapter Two Starspace watched from her tower, worried. She knew that the dragon in the cell next to her's, and her friend, Surf, would win this battle. That was not what she was worrying about. She was nervous about what was going to happen afterwards. Queen Ruby, knowing that Surf would win, had already slated Surf to fight against herself. Starspace wondered if she knew about their friendship. Even if she did, it didn't matter. One friend, in the end, was going to have to kill the other. She was not looking forward to that part. She paced he cell, hoping that, someway, somehow, a miracle would occur and she wouldn't have to fight Surf. He had grown to be like the brother she had never had. If she killed him, she could never escape the guilt. She heard a large collective gasp. Starspace turned around to see what was going on. She was confused, but then looked up. She couldn't believe her eyes. The peace rebel, Morningbaze, was flying straight up in the air. He was just at the queen's blindspot. He was invisible to her." What on Earth is he trying to do? " Starspace thought. He stopped in mid air for a moment, finding his balance. He then swiftly dove down right in front of a prisoner tower. He freed the dragon, and whispered something in it's ear. The other dragon flew straight up, like Morningblaze. The queen could see what he was doing now. She flew towards him, her eyes steaming with rage." Guards! "she howled," Surround him! " He flew straight up again, this time even higher. In the meantime, the Sandwing dragon was already freeing hoards of other dragons, all flying high. Morningblaze dove down again, this time heading straight towards her tower. He cut her chains and held out his talon." Come! " he smiled," You're free now. " She set off of the tower and flew up. This was the best time she had ever had since she was taken. Nothing so far could compare to this moment. She then remembered. What about Surf? Where was he? She dove down to the stadium floor, oblivious to the guards that were chasing right behind her. None of that mattered now. She had to make sure that her friend was safe. She found him hiding in the corner of the arena." We need to go now! " she shouted," This is our only chance of freedom! " Surf took to the sky, following Starspace. She didn't know where to go. She just followed Morningblaze, the dragon who saved her. At least where she was going wasn't going to kill her. Chapter Three Surf was utterly confused about what was going on. Just to make things clear, Surf wasn't so afraid of what was happening that he hid in the corner, he was just confused. He decided to follow Starspace for multiple reasons. First, she had saved him from being captured again. Not a lot of dragons would go back for him. It also was because Surf had grown to like her as a comrade. She was nice, and fought pretty well. In Surf's opinion, if he was in trouble, he would follow her. It made logical sense. Surf flew on for a while, following Starspace. He, personaly, had no idea where he was going. Apparently she knew, but didn't tell him. There was now two other dragons coming with them, a Sandwing that Surf had no clue about it's identity. There also was the Skywing that freed all the prisoners, who he was going to fight against. They finally reached a cave that was pretty hidden from everyone else. They stopped to rest, and to hide. The Skywing said," Well, judging that we all are going to have to travel together for a while, I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Morningblaze. Who are you?" "Well, " replied the Sandwing," I'm Sandsting. And you two are?" Starspace answered for Surf," I'm Starspace, and that's Surf." Morningblaze said," Hello everyone. I'm begining to like you already. Anyways, as you can see, we are in kind of a pickle right now, especially me. I propose we start an originaztion to go against the arena. I already started one like that, but you know how that turned out. I have some new ideas, and I know not to make the same mistakes. Who wants to save some dragon's lives! Who's with me?" Sandsting, without any hesitation, answered," I'm in. " It took a little bot for Starspace to decide, but she eventually replied," I'm in. " It took Surf even longer to decide. He thought of the positives and negatives. He thought about his family, and what they would think if they saw him on the run. He them thought about what they would think if he didn't stand up for what was right." Okay, " he answered," I'm in. " Chapter Four Wip Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)